mormonwikiaorg_it-20200214-history
La prigione di Carthage
Il consiglio cittadino di Nauvoo aveva autorizzato la distruzione di una pressa per stampare che aveva diffuso delle menzogne sulla chiesa mormone. I vicini non mormoni si irritarono e ne seguì una ribellione.Joseph Smith, Hyrum Smith ed altri furono arrestati per aver iniziato la lite. Il governatore promise agli uomini che se si fossero sottomessi all'arresto e fossero andati alla prigione di Carthage, egli li avrebbe protetti. Gli uomini accearono di andare in origione e sottomettersi al processo. Mentre era a Carthage, Joseph fu minacciato molte volte. La mattina del 27 giugno, 1844 mentre era nella prigione di Carthage, Joseph scrisse una lettera a sua moglie, Emma, "Sono del tutto rassegnato al mio destino, Sapendo di essere giustificato,e avendo fatto ilmeglio che poteva essere fatto. Dà il mio amore ai bambini e a tutti i miei amic... Possa Dio benedirvi tutti". (History of the Church 6:605). Durante il pomeriggio i quattro uomini nella prigione (Joseph, Hyrum, John Taylor and Willard Richards) erano molto giù di spirito. A John Taylor venne chesto di cantare un inno intitolato “Un povero viandante”. Una parte dell'inno si adattava in modo particolare alla loro situazione attuale. Qual traditore poi lo vidi un dì tenuto prigionier; Tra tanti accusator, io solo ardii difender il suo onor. Provando la mia fedeltà, mi chiese di morir per lui ; Vincendo il mio timor, Risposi:"Sì, per te morrò!". Si palesò d'un tratto il pover'uomo innanzi agli occhi miei. e nelle mani sue potei; Tocca i segni del Signor. per nome Ei mi chiamò e, commosso al petto Suo mi strinse allor. ‘Fratello mio promise". "Tu sarai con me in eterità". ("Un povero viandante," Inni SUG, no. 20) Subito dopo le cinque 5:00 del pomeriggio, una plebaglia di 100 uomini con le facce annerite per camuffarsi, andaronio alla volta di Carthage, irruppero nella prigione, e cominciarono a sparare attraverso la porta. Hyrum fu colpito al viso. Joseph si curvò su suo fratello e disse:“Oh caro, fratello Hyrum!” Joseph sparò attraverso la porta tre colpi verso la plebaglia. John Taylor tentò di uscire dalla finestra ma ricevette un certo numero di colpi. Uno di essi colpì l'orologio da tasca, un altro il polso, un altro il suo ginocchio sinistro, e il colpo finale giunse all'anca sinistra. Joseph Smith andò alla finestra, sapendo che non c'era sicurezza a restare nella stanza. Fu colpito dall'esterno e ucciso, il suo corpo cadde fuori dalla finestra. Willard Richards, a cui era stato detto dal profeta che sarebbe rimasto incolume ricevette un graffio leggero a un orecchio. La plebaglia corse fuori per assicurarsi che Joseph fosse morto. Temendo che essa rientrasse Willard Richards nascose John Taylor, che era ancora. La plebaglia non ritornò. Samuel, il fratello di Joseph Smith aveva sentito le minacce alla vita di Joseph ed era sulla strada per Carthage. Arrivò quella stessa sera e fu quello che scrisse la lettera a Nauvoo che diceva ai santi che il loro profeta e suo fratello Hyrum erano morti. La prigione di Carthage fu usata come prigione per 25 anni prima di essere convertita in abitazione. La chiesa comprò l'edificio e la proprietà nel 1903 per $4,000. Joseph F. Smith (figlio di Hyrum Smith) era presidente al tempo in cui fu acquistato. La chiesa non iniziò a restaurarlo sino al 1938. Adesso è aèertp ai turisti. edit External Links • Joseph Smith - Home • Wikipedia - Joseph Smith, Jr. - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia • Joseph Smith - American Prophet • Joseph Smith Daguerreotype • JS-H 1 • Fufilled Prophecies of Joseph Smith • Joseph Smith - Lightplanet • BBC - Religion & Ethics - The Story of Joseph Smith • Joseph Smith • Joseph Smith: Biography and Much More From Answers.com • Joseph Smith Jr. - Wikiquote • The Testimony of the Prophet Joseph Smith • Joseph Smith - bellsouth • Joseph Smith: Prophet, Revelator, Human; Interview with Richard Lyman Retrieved from "http://www.mormonwiki.com/Carthage_Jail"